


And Kettles Sometime Overflow

by Teleportation_Magic



Series: Kettleverse [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BAMF Noelle Silva, Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teleportation_Magic/pseuds/Teleportation_Magic
Summary: Noelle is required to escort a Silva who is being oddly (and creepily) familiar, alongside a couple of other Black Bulls. It goes about as well as you’d expect.
Relationships: Vanessa Enoteca & Noelle Silva
Series: Kettleverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785199
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	And Kettles Sometime Overflow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post:  
> https://nothxkas.tumblr.com/post/620578620019277824/oh-maybe-papa-silva-shows-up-at-the-black-bulls

Shut up!” Yami proceeded to punch the wall behind him, catching their attention. 

It had been a normal day in the Black Bulls hideout. It was still a normal day when Yami destroyed a good part of their entrance. And it continued to be a normal day as Henry rebuilt the walls.

“Captain?” Vanessa slurred out, raising her wine bottle “Wass happenin’?”

“We got an escort mission. Some uppity royal, a dignitary or something. He specifically requested Noelle, so she’s going. I’m sending Vanessa, Luck, and Asta with her, understood?”

“Yes Captain!” The three of them said. Well, Vanessa said-slurred. Noelle ignored Luck’s “Will I get to fight?” with practiced ease.

“When is the mission happening, Yami sir?”

“Tomorrow. Get yourselves ready, Finral will teleport you in the morning.”

“Cooool” Vanessa said, before staggering over to the couch and collapsing onto it. “Wake me up when we’re leaving.”

Noelle sighed and hiked up to her room. She wanted to be ready for tomorrow in advance, and heaven knows that the other three wouldn’t be.

Well maybe Asta’d be. She should go check on him, see how he’s going...

“No!” Noelle shrieked, “he can handle himself! He doesn’t need my help and anyways, why do I want to help him!”

“Who’re you talking to?” Luck popped into her room. “Hey, can I fight them?”

Noelle turned bright red and shot him with a waterball. “Go away!”

“Huh, no one's here. I thought Asta might’ve been.” He turned to her and Noelle’s stomach dropped. “Can I spar with you instead?”

“No! I need to pack! Get out!” She slammed her door shut before grabbing her bag, casting Valkyrie Armour, and leaving through the window.

It didn’t take long to land deep within the forest. Luck might’ve followed her, but hopefully he’d decided to go after Magna instead.

Noelle could only imagine the look on the royal’s face when they saw who’d come to escort them. If they were anything like the rest that she knew, they’d be in for quite a surprise.

Though honestly, if they were expecting anything else, that was on them.

* * *

The royal was a Silva that Noelle was quite sure that she’d never met before.

When Asta had first seen him, he’d asked Noelle if she’d known him and even after combing her memories for the distant cousins that she’d only seen during festivals and such, she’d still pulled up a blank. The silver hair was unmistakable, but even then the only thing she could make out was a faint familiarity. Something in the mouth, maybe..?

Regardless, she didn’t know him, but he definitely knew her. When she approached him he gave her a stilted smile, and said “Noelle, it’s nice to see you. How are you doing?”

“Fine.” She’d replied, startled. He placed an arm on his shoulder and Vanessa immediately put herself in between, steering Noelle to the broom. It was that moment that Noelle recognized that this mission was going to be at the very least, a massive hassle.

“He reminded me of your siblings!” Asta screams from his broom. Thankfully Luck hasn’t raced ahead with Asta in tow. Honestly, Yami should’ve sent anyone but him on an escort mission.

“Of course he does! He’s a Silva, we all look a little similar.”

“Yes!” The man said. “We are family after all. Anyways, Noelle, I’ve heard quite a bit about you. The last few weeks have been exciting, haven’t they?”

“Sure..?” Clients weren’t usually so familiar. Especially not a Silva - even after Noelle had proven herself, a large portion of the extended family was still... weird about her.

“I heard you were instrumental in defeating the elves during their attack on the Capital.”

“Well, I helped, yes.” Noelle couldn’t help but internally preen a little bit as she threw her hair over her shoulder. It was nice to receive a little bit of praise about everything. “But it was Asta over there was the one who defeated the devil.”

“Yes, yes.” He said dismissively, and Noelle felt her stomach drop into her gut. Great. One of these. “I expect he was a fair bit lucky too, though? Right place, right time, and all that?”

“No actually.” Her voice was clipped and short. “From my observation of the battle there was nothing lucky about it.”

“Do you really think-“

“I think we should scout ahead. We have to - ow - check to make sure no bandits turn up to attack you, Mr. Silva -“

“Sir Silva, at least!”

“Luck and Asta will take care of you. Come on, Noelle!”

They zoomed ahead, and when Noelle turned around it was to see Sir Silva’s horrified face as Luck turned his exuberant one at him. She could barely repress a giggle.

She was kind of hoping Luck would electrocute him. Just a little.

“Your argument was giving me a headache.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t get drunk the night before missions.”

“Oh come on, a little drink never killed anyone.” Her voice was a constant, low, whine.

“You were the one complaining about your hangover for hours.”

“In fairness, I had no clue that we’d be having a mission today.”

Noelle actually didn’t have a response to that. She gave her a small smirk, before continuing to comb over the countryside.

As they looped around to head back to Luck and Asta, Vanessa remarked “he does look remarkably like your older brother - Solid, was it?”

“How do you even know him?”

“I saw him at the Magic Knights Tournament. It’s something I can’t place, exactly...”

“I think it’s the mouth” Noelle blurts out. Her face goes red when Vanessa raises an eyebrow. “Oh, you know it looks a little bit similar! It’s not my fault for noticing!”

“Never said it was. But unlike this gentleman, your brother has a fine ass on him.”

Noelle almost doesn’t believe her ears for a moment. When it finally registers, she feels heat rush her face. “Vanessa!”

“What? He does! I wonder if your sister does too...”

“Vanessa!” The broom was shaking.

Vanessa just gives her a gentle smile before they gently turn into formation with the other two. She sees the man move closer to her and Vanessa, and his face morphs to one of concern.

“Noelle, you’re looking quite flushed. If there was anything this... _woman_ said to you...”

Noelle can’t quite believe his nerve. “I’m sorry, I don’t quite believe that is any of your business.”

“Ah, yes, but I was merely considering that people like you and I ought to band together - we are family after all.”

Vanessa was right there. Luck was also right there, but Noelle was uncertain that he was paying any attention. A dark look had settled over Asta.

“Hey, What do you mean by that!”

“I mean -“

Noelle cut off his long suffering tone before either she or Asta punched him in the face. “I don’t believe I am in need of any of your assistance, Mr. Silva.”

His lips tightened, and he looked fairly irritated before his expression cleared and settled back into one of persistence. “Well know that I am here if you need me.”

“I doubt that that will ever be necessary.”

“Still.” And his tone was almost mullish. Was he trying to... curry favour with her? She’d seen it with her other siblings, growing up, but never her. And why the youngest Silva? It was the only thing she could think of, but it still didn’t make very much sense. He has specifically requested her…

It didn’t really matter in the end. If he was trying to earn her favour, he’d done basically the opposite.

* * *

Another thirty minutes into the ride, and Noelle was already itching for this to be over.

He kept staring at her. It was annoying, but he wouldn’t stop. Worse was when he tried to make conversation.

“Have you heard about the Vermillion scandal?” He asked, as if she’d been in the castle for anything but the rescue mission in the last year.

“How have you adapted from life away from the castle?” She hadn’t lived in the castle for more than a year.

“How have you been dealing with the Black Bulls?” Dealing with? _Dealing with?_

She decided that the best route to deal with _him_ was also the easiest. Ignoring him. Ignoring the stupid questions and the staring. Vanessa helped with that, offering to scan over the side with her conveniently stuck to her side. Luck also helped, with his comments thrown in every now and again that made the man balanch. And Asta looked one word away from screaming out an oddly motivational speech.

Unfortunately, as time pressed on Noelle found that ignoring him seemed much more difficult than punting him into a canyon with a well timed waterball. The only thing stopping her was a faint sense of restraint and even that was being slowly eroded.

She could see him drooping as time went on - he wanted whatever he wanted surprisingly badly. She would have felt a tiny bit of sympathy for him if he hadn’t spent the last thirty minutes being well.

Himself.

He was just gearing up for question number four when Luck put his hand up and they all fell to a stop. Well, everyone except their client. Vanessa had to wrap strings all around him just to keep him in place.

She could hear him sputtering.

A slow smile was carving its way across Luck’s face and Noelle preemptively cast Valkyrie Armour. Asta grabbed his sword right before Luck pointed to the ground.

“There.”

Asta blinked before looking up at the four of them “Hey, I’d hate to say it but shouldn’t we be guarding the - ah!”

Luck dropped like a stone, Asta in tow on the broom.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. “I’ll stay with the client. You go!”

Noelle shot her a thankful look, and the client had the audacity to look sad at that. She zipped down after Asta and Luck, mana currents beating like waves over her feet. When they got to the ground there was a fair few fighters strewn about. They didn’t look like regular bandits at all - at least not the mental image Noelle had of a bandit.

“Assassins!” Luck cries gleefully, before he lunges at them, electricity in hand. They clearly didn’t expect to be sensed from this far away - one of them had already prepared some kind of distant attack. Noelle blitzed through a couple of them, while Asta took apart the attack with a touch of his blade. It took a couple seconds of work to knock them all out. Once they were taken care of, Noelle signalled Vanessa and she dived down with the client, before binding the assassins tight.

“We really should tell central command that they’re all tied up here.” 

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll figure it out.”

“They really won’t.” Asta said. “How could they?”

Noelle related the message back to headquarters as their bickering voices floated over her head.

“Is such a disregard for protocol a regular occurrence? I’m glad to see you putting in the initiative to take the necessary steps.” He voice sounds almost sacherinne, far too sweet to be coming from a stranger, especially a Silva stranger. She can feel Vanessa letting the broom pull back just the tiniest bit, the twinges of electricity lancing through the air.

“What are you so stuck up about Noelle on anyways? Is it a Silva thing?” Asta, as normal, was bewildered. Noelle winced a little into Vanessa’s back.

“I don’t have to give any explanation to you, magicless peasant!” And Noelle could feel her tenuous control on her magic starting to shake.

“Don’t speak about my squad mates like that!”

“Why?” And he sounded offended. He would really - “He’s just a lowly commoner!”

“A commoner who’s guarding you!”

His face was gradually turning the color of a tomato. “Don’t speak to me like that, I’m your-“

“I don’t care about whoever you are, my squad mates have been protecting your life and you will treat them with respect!”

“Why should I treat a squad from the Black Bulls with respect? Everyone knows that they’re just lowborn peasants, penniless orphans, or failures!”

Blood roars through Noelle’s veins.

“My squad is not a failure, and neither am I!”

“Well apparently you can’t even recognize a member of your own family right! If that isn’t a failure I don’t know what is!”

And for a second she doesn’t care that they’re supposed to be protecting him, or that he’s a Silva, or even that they’re at least fifty feet in the air. She leaps across the broom to punch him.

Hard.

* * *

Vanessa catches her and guides her back to the broom with a couple of well timed strings. She lets him fall a surprising distance before threads loop around his arm and pull him back up.

“Shame that an assassin hit him,” She remarks, “that’s gonna leave a mark.”

Luck just giggles. “Oh won’t it.”

“Huh?” Asta says, “A assas- ohhhh.”

“I will not -“ he squeaks, but Luck turns his berserker smile on him and he finally shuts up. 

For a minute, anyways.

“Can you at least put me on a broom?”

“I’m sorry.” Vanessa replies. “I can’t hear you.”

He continues to hang underneath them, swaying in the breeze, and Noelle can feel him sulking. She stifles the giggle that threatens to erupt out of her throat as they race to his destination.

* * *

The rest of the trip is blessedly silent, save for her and Asta’s interactions with a comment from Luck and Vanessa every now and again. He doesn’t even look at her (or Luck!) which is a relief after half an hour of his eyes fixated on her.

When they land, he’s laid down with... some gentleness. Some. The guard from wherever they’d landed comes out and sees the bruise on his face.

“Assassins.” Vanessa supplies. “They got too close for comfort, that’s for sure!”

Noelle swore she heard a comment about the Black Bulls, but it was too far away to hear anything.

“We thank you for your service.” The head of the guard gives them a nod, and they turn and leave.

“That was one of the worst missions I’ve ever had.” Noelle declares once they’re out of earshot.

“I mean, at least we got to fight some people.” Luck said. “Could’ve been worse.”

“Every now and then you’ll get a bad mission. It’s no big deal!”

“I punched the client.”

“You handled it perfectly. Don’t sweat Noelle, Yami would’ve told you to do the same thing.”

“Hey.” Asta gave her a small nudge. “Least nothing went wrong for once.”

“Yeah.” Noelle said, a blush rising. “Everything went perfectly.” Luck swerved away and they rose further and further away. “I’m really curious what Silva he was though.”

“Ask your older brother or something.” Vanessa suggested. “Come on, I have a bottle of wine waiting for me back at base.”

“I’ll race you back to base!” Luck threw the broom into high gear and Noelle watched Asta grab on for dear life.

“Nope!” Vanessa called ahead. “No thank you.”

They made it back by noon.

* * *

Noelle sent an inquiring letter to Nozel by the end of the day.

She got a response back three days later.

When she read it, she choked.

Vanessa made a gimme motion. She handed it over. She burst into laughter.

“Your father?” She said in between giggles. “That man was your father?”

“Apparently!” Noelle couldn’t believe her eyes. “How on earth could I have known?”

Vanessa snorted, and a bit of alcohol went with it. “I told you sweetheart, you did perfect. Now it’s even - now it’s even more than perfect. Your father - oh my. Oh my.” Noelle handed her a napkin and she cleaned herself up. “Wonder if he'll try again.”

Noelle twists her hands. “If he does, I’m going to decline.”

“Punch him in the face, darling.”

“No!” Noelle flushes bright red before Vanessa bursts into laughter. “I wouldn't - once is enough!”

“If you say so. Did you see his face when it landed?”

And Noelle doesn’t even try to hold her giggles in. They sit next to each other, content, for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Noelle punching her absent father in the face is something I need if he's still alive. Also her and Vanessa's friendship is the purest thing in all of canon and the fact that we don't see more of it is a CRIME.  
> -also this is the closest I am willing to go to the Solid has a massive ass headcanon, because there are things that haunt my sleeping moments and that is all of them-


End file.
